


【宇植】贪杯

by Nekoge_Z



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV), 精神变态日记
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 27,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26374162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekoge_Z/pseuds/Nekoge_Z
Summary: 我说了我想看捡尸黄文。么的看我就自己搞（哭唧唧）。纯属自嗨。粗暴性行为注意！！！
Relationships: Seo Inwoo/Yook Dongsik, 宇植, 徐仁宇/陆东植
Kudos: 21





	1. 徐仁宇的场合

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 半尸东植xi

距离新一天的到来只剩8分钟了，徐仁宇才刚驾车从大韩证券的地下停车场驶出。他飞驰在深夜几乎无人的路上，车速飙得再快也无法将他近几天来烦躁的心情甩在身后。要不是徐会长开口，徐仁宇就算是吃饱了撑的也不会去帮徐志勋那个草包收拾他搞出的烂摊子。看了一眼高悬在半空的路标，他猛打方向盘转向驶往了附近最出名的酒吧一条街。

午夜是酒吧一条街最热闹的时候，超短裙和紧身裤，灯红酒绿和欢声淫语，所有的一切都刺激着前来消费的人们最原始的欲望。

徐仁宇将自己那辆黑色兰博基尼停进路边的露天停车场，即使是和其他豪车并排停在一起，他的车也照样惹眼，这使得他刚一下车就吸引了不少打探的目光，其中甚至还夹杂着几声口哨。

当然，这些路边随便搭讪的货色徐仁宇是看不上的，他目不斜视面无表情甚至有点凶地迈开步子朝自己常去的一家高级会所走去，刚过了一个小十字路口就被三个不长眼的混混模样的人给撞上了。

为首的那个比较壮的转过身来对着徐仁宇吹鼻子瞪眼，“你个小白脸活得不耐烦了在这挡着老子办好事？！”满口的酒气直喷得徐仁宇脸色越来越黑。他一言不发地看了一眼这三人，见他们正架着一名青年。

青年看上去已经喝得烂醉，但似乎还没有完全失去意识，嘟嘟囔囔不知道在说着什么。他满脸通红，闭着眼睛头歪歪地靠在其中一名混混的肩上，能看得出要不是两边的人架着他，他早已经躺在了地上。

徐仁宇听说过捡尸，但从来对此不屑一顾，先不说操一个喝得毫无意识毫无反应的人有什么意思，光是对方身上的酒气就够令他难以忍受了。但眼前的这一幕却有些不同，徐仁宇得承认，眼前的青年实在是太对他胃口了。稍显凌乱的卷发和缀在狭长眼线上的长睫毛，挺拔的鼻梁和薄薄的嘴唇更显出青年与这条物欲横流的街格格不入的清秀。

一看就是个好欺负的性格，徐仁宇想，叫起来应该也很动听。他饶有兴趣地将目光在青年漂亮的脸蛋上停留了一会，然后下移扫过对方由于被架起而从衬衫下露出的一截白皙腰身，随后又看向青年的胸前，挑了挑眉，没忍住发出一声嗤笑。

为首的那个混混对徐仁宇的态度非常不满，撸着袖子边问徐仁宇“你瞅啥”边要上手推他，不料却被徐仁宇一个后撤步化解，又被扭着手臂反剪在身后，同时膝窝被徐仁宇重重一踹跪倒在地。

另外两个混混一看自己的老大失利，正想丢下青年上前帮忙，却见徐仁宇腾出一只手抓着为首那个混混的头发，将对方的脸狠狠往自己膝盖上连砸两下，顿时惨叫声吸引了街上大半路人的目光。为首的那个混混捂着脸在地上打滚，从指缝里流出的不知是鼻血还是牙被磕掉的血，而徐仁宇则一脸嫌弃地掸了掸自己的西装裤管。

徐仁宇呼出一口气，转头看向僵在原地的两个混混，朝他们招了招手，示意他们架着青年跟他走。一行人一路走到徐仁宇的车边，徐仁宇拉开副驾驶车门，那两个混混很自觉地把青年抬进车里，然后关上门站在原地就这样目送徐仁宇头也不回地驾车扬长而去。

酒吧一条街的繁荣成功带动了周边地区的产业链。徐仁宇开着车兜兜转转来到一家情趣酒店，进门对前台说了房间要求，又给了前台一些小费，就免去了身份登记这种麻烦事，而他扛着个不省人事的青年来开房这种事在这一带反而是再常见不过的。

徐仁宇并没有什么奇怪的性癖，对房间的要求无非是干净舒适，就算临时来了什么别的兴致，有需求给前台打个电话就能解决。

进门把扛了一路的青年扔到铺着酒红色床单的圆形大床上，这样的自由落体也只是让对方哼哼了一声，他确认青年虽然还能对外界的刺激做出反应，但无论如何今晚是清醒不过来了。伸手拿起挂在青年胸前的胸牌看了看，徐仁宇想着今晚唯一可惜的可能是看不到青年睁开照片上那双漂亮的眼睛了。

大韩证券资产运营三组陆东植？是归徐志勋管的部门。徐仁宇冷笑一声，拿胸牌拍了拍身下青年的脸，就没见过谁去酒吧还挂着胸牌的，看来这个叫陆东植的八成还是个雏。会来酒吧还醉成这样被捡尸，估计是被同行的人带来作弄了一番之后扔下了吧。

徐仁宇看着失去沟通能力的陆东植悠闲地做着推理，同时摘下对方的胸牌扔到地上，接着开始不紧不慢地一件一件脱掉对方的衣服。房间内暧昧的玫红色灯光使得陆东植脸上的红晕看着没那么明显了，但却照得他全身都变成了诱人的粉色。直到徐仁宇把陆东植脱得一丝不挂，陆东植都没有一点反应。

徐仁宇居高临下地扫视了一遍赤身裸体的陆东植，伸手捏着陆东植的下巴又欣赏了一会这张令自己很满意的脸，然后用手背贴着陆东植脖子的皮肤一路抚摸下来，直到堪堪触到对方同样安静的分身才停手。陆东植的皮肤很烫，不知道是不是酒精作祟，但看着不时皱皱眉的陆东植，徐仁宇脑海里还闪过了一些别的可能性。

他突然握住了陆东植的分身，带着一些恶趣味的念头开始上下套弄起来。最初的那一两分钟，徐仁宇几乎要开始觉得索然无趣，但随着手中原本颜色浅浅的分身逐渐泛红硬挺起来，而陆东植除了呼吸稍微变得急促了一些，却还是睡得一脸安稳的样子，徐仁宇的嘴角逐渐上扬。

松开自己的皮带，他掏出自己的分身和陆东植的贴在一起套弄起来，空出的那只手则摸上了陆东植的胸。陆东植稍有些肌肉的身材看着比高级会所里弱不禁风的小倌或是有着A4腰的小姐要顺眼多了，而带给徐仁宇更加直观的感受便是在对方胸上揉捏时的好手感。

他故意加重了力道，看着陆东植微微隆起的胸部在自己的手里被捏成各种形状，不时揉掐几下对方早已被玩弄得挺立起来的乳头，一边觉得陆东植毫无意识地被侵犯的样子特别可笑，一边又想刺激陆东植做出点什么反应，不知不觉间居然越发兴奋起来。

但徐仁宇把陆东植带来也不是为了做慈善，自己爽才是最优先的。他停下手上的动作起身，边脱衣服边走到一旁的玻璃茶几前拿起大大方方放在上面的润滑剂和几个安全套。回到床上架起陆东植的腿，润滑剂就像不要钱一样被徐仁宇浇在陆东植的下体。

手指蘸着润滑液在陆东植的穴口抹匀，他率先探入了一根中指。身下人毫无防备的身体对于异物的入侵没有一点儿抗拒，又也许是徐仁宇挤的润滑液足够多，才抽插了三四下，陆东植未经人事的后庭便毫无阻碍地吞吐起徐仁宇的手指。

徐仁宇没多作犹豫，增加了一根手指进行扩张，同时顺着陆东植柔软湿热的肠壁深入摸索着那一粒突起。他一直在观察陆东植的反应，新颖的性体验让他久违地升腾起些好奇，他想知道以陆东植目前这种不省人事的状态，需要给他多大的刺激才能让他醒过来，又或者说，他非常期待陆东植醒过来之后看到自己的处境会是什么反应。

对身下这个漂亮青年莫名的凌辱欲使得徐仁宇的动作逐渐粗鲁起来，他的耐心随着时间流失，一想到平时这种准备工作都不需要他亲自动手，他的耐心便加速流失。双指在陆东植后穴中翻搅着深入，终于在触到一点柔软的突起时陆东植轻轻“呜”了一声。

藏得还挺深。徐仁宇抽出手指，随便往自己带着套的分身上抹了点润滑液，便抵上了陆东植的后穴。比双指粗了许多的分身进入时虽然没有遇到什么阻力，但陆东植紧致的小穴还是让徐仁宇进入的速度放慢下来。

他深入浅出地抽插了十几下后加快了速度，每次都重重地去顶刚才找到的那粒突起。虽然陆东植本人意识并不清醒，但下体却逐渐起了生理反应，湿热的肠壁像是有了自己的意识般在不断的刺激下吸裹着正侵犯着他的徐仁宇。

房间里只有徐仁宇的喘息声和肉体碰撞的“啪啪”声，激烈的动作把陆东植撞得后移，又在下一秒被徐仁宇抓着腿拉回来，重新将那根正操着他的肉刃吃进体内。陆东植被迫勃起的分身可怜巴巴地随着徐仁宇操弄的动作晃动着，渐渐地他的睡相开始变得不安宁。

徐仁宇火上浇油似的俯下身啃咬陆东植侧颈敏感细腻的皮肤，又伸手去逗弄对方已经开始吐汁儿的分身。他的啃咬是真的用了力，把这几天积压的各种欲望全都泻在了陆东植身上，每一次吸吮都在陆东植身上留下一个刺眼的红印。

陆东植又开始哼哼唧唧起来，皱着眉偏了偏头，晃悠悠地抬起双手胡乱在头顶抓了一把，不知是想赶走什么。尝到了甜头的徐仁宇变本加厉，在陆东植的右胸上狠狠咬了一口，咬得陆东植顿时有要转醒的趋势，呜咽着把头扭来扭去，眼皮不停颤动，看起来就好像极力想从一场噩梦中醒来。

醒来了也只是置身于另一场真实的噩梦之中而已。徐仁宇看陆东植闭着眼挣扎，笑得开怀。他伸手拍了拍陆东植的脸，下身顶操的动作一刻不停，“陆东植，醒醒。”

陆东植怎么可能就这样醒过来，所以徐仁宇直接上手给了陆东植两巴掌。清脆的掌掴声被肉体碰撞声掩盖，陆东植眼睛总算睁开了一条缝。他捂着脑袋不停眨眼，眼神迷蒙地四处游移，把醉酒后的头疼和眩晕写在那张清秀的脸上。

“醒了？”

“嗯……嗯？什么？你、啊、啊！……你是谁？！”

“嘘——别乱动。”

“不要，嗯唔，哈……你、做什么……”

“强奸你啊。”

“什……住手！我不要！嗯！嗯啊！不……呜……”

悠悠转醒的陆东植浑身乏力，眼前一片模糊的红色，看到的东西都带着重影，他感受到下体传来的违和感，有一根炙热的东西在自己后穴进出。他不知道正压着自己的这个男人是谁，但对方说出的话却让他瞬间哭了出来。

他拼命去推这个正在侵犯自己的男人，挪动身子想往后逃，却被对方抓着脚踝将腿压折在胸前，迎来一波更为深入的顶撞。陆东植不知道自己是什么时候被这个男人带来这里的，但他知道自己的身体已经有了反应，这令他更加羞耻和崩溃。

“呜……求求您，嗯、放过我吧……哈、哈啊——”

“放过你？”徐仁宇看着双手合十哭哭啼啼求饶的陆东植笑出了声，“东植还没搞清楚自己的处境，你现在没有提要求的资格。”

“别，啊、别再顶那里了，哈啊……为什么，我咳咳咳、我是男人，嗯呜……”陆东植哭得被自己的口水呛了一下，红彤彤的眼睛像坏了的水龙头似的不停流着眼泪，搞得自己更加看不清身上的犯罪分子到底长什么样，只好捏紧了被子承受自己并不想体验的快感。

“呼……我看东植比女人还骚呢，被操得很爽吧？”

“不，我不爽，哈啊……你滚蛋！呜呜，嗯呜……”

徐仁宇还是笑着，但脸色却有点难看。他点了点头，然后一言不发地从陆东植体内撤出，将人翻过身去，不给陆东植一点心理准备，直接一插到底，然后就这样按着陆东植操干起来。

如果说刚才徐仁宇还存着些逗弄人的心思，对陆东植算是客气，那现在他则完全没有了去照顾对方的感受这样的想法。

突然被翻过身去大开大合地侵犯，陆东植被冲撞地一句话也说不出，最后的自尊心让他把脸埋在被子里堵住自己的呻吟，却差点把自己闷得窒息。刚想忍不住抬头，头发却被徐仁宇抓住，他被迫抬头，绝望和委屈随着颤抖的声音流出：“疼……嗯……放手……”

徐仁宇凑到陆东植耳边低语：“东植要配合一点，我心情好了或许会考虑放你走。”

“呜……啊、你，想怎样，嗯！……”

“对了，东植的声音很好听，再叫得大声一点？”

徐仁宇越是这么说，陆东植反而越发不出声音，他脑子里一团乱麻，咬着下唇和向他施暴的男人较劲，却得到对方一句“东植真有趣”的评价。徐仁宇把陆东植的头重新按回被子里，“不想叫的话就别叫了。”

窒息感和下体强烈的快感快要把陆东植逼疯，他被那个男人压在床上，分身直接贴着绸面的被子摩擦，很快就濒临缴械投降。他反手胡乱抓着按在他脑袋上的手，缺氧迫使他不由自主地呻吟起来，终于在某一次被狠狠撞到体内那一点时颤抖着射了出来。

他听见那个男人低吼了一声，然后头上压着他的力道便是一松。他侧过头趴在床上失神地喘着粗气，意识又一次开始涣散，就在此时，他听见那个男人伏在他耳边说：“东植现在觉得爽了吗？不爽的话我们再来一次。”说着就又要把他的脸按回被子里。

虽然大脑一片空白，但陆东植还是能感觉到害怕，他怕得眼泪在眼眶里打转，情急之中扯着一口哭腔说：“别，别，我爽，我爽了……”

“既然爽的话那就再来一次。”

“什么？你……你怎么骗人，呜呜呜……”

徐仁宇被陆东植自说自话的逻辑逗得合不拢嘴，他慢条斯理地在陆东植的注视下给自己换上一个新的安全套，伸手捏着陆东植的下巴用大拇指摩挲着对方的嘴唇问：“这一次东植愿意叫了吗？”

“…………我、我叫……”

【徐仁宇的场合·完】


	2. 陆东植的场合

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 论我为什么要给一篇pwp写后续  
> 论为什么明明没有车但我却比开车还兴奋  
> 嘿嘿（？？？）

我是谁？我在哪？

我是陆东植，这里是……？

陆东植从一片混沌中醒来，刚睁眼就被刺眼的白光晃得重新闭眼，知觉的恢复伴随着剧烈的头痛和全身的酸痛。身下传来坚硬冰冷的触感，他捂着脑袋挡掉一些外界的光线，挣扎着睁眼，四下看了好一会才迟钝地意识到自己正躺在一个停车场的角落。

不通风的地下停车场中弥漫着汽油和橡胶味，宿醉的陆东植闻着这股味道只觉得一阵反胃。全身不明原因的酸痛让他起身的动作变得尤为痛苦，好不容易扶着墙站了起来，下半身就像是不属于自己的一样难以控制，随便迈出一步都要打个踉跄。

停车场里非常安静，他目所能及的地方只零星停了几辆车。手表指针指向6点05分，今天是周四，还没搞清自己身处何方的陆东植第一反应居然是担心上班会迟到。他甩了甩自己昏昏沉沉的脑袋，扶着墙凭着自己的直觉找出口，边走边忍着身体的不适回忆昨晚发生了什么，为什么自己会在这个停车场醒来。

这一切实在是太奇怪了，还有这身上的酸痛和下体诡异的违和感。蓝白色条纹领带松松垮垮地挂在脖子上，衬衫的纽扣被胡乱系上了几颗，陆东植猜可能是自己昨晚喝醉之后干下的。他扯下领带搭在肩上，把纽扣全部解开，刚想一颗一颗重新扣上却突然脚下一顿僵在了原地。他难以置信地瞪大了眼睛看着自己的身体，只见大大小小的红印从自己的胸口向下一路蔓延，最后消失在被裤子遮住的小腹。

“什么情况？！”他惊呼一声，随后又被自己沙哑得不像话的嗓音给吓了一跳。自己昨天晚上到底做了些什么？身上的这些是得了什么皮肤病吗？等等……陆东植抬起手，颤颤巍巍地摸了一下自己的右胸口，那里有一个明显的深红色牙印，稍微用力按压的话还会觉得疼。

他的呼吸变得急促起来，有一个答案呼之欲出，但他本能地抗拒思考。他不再去看自己几乎没有一块好皮的身体，慌乱地重新把衬衫穿好，纽扣一直扣到了第一颗，又用领带把领口收得更紧。做完这一切，他裹紧了自己的黑色西装外套，像是要把自己整个人都捂得严严实实才安心。

他已经没有慢悠悠找出口的心思了，内心非常渴望能在现在遇到一个路人，得到一些帮助，但他又害怕遇到任何人，因为他不知道自己现在是什么样子，是不是可以见人的样子。他庆幸自己昨晚虽然醉得人事不知，但好歹公文包没有弄丢。掏出手机打开前置照相功能，才看了几眼他就腿一软摔倒在了地上。

橡胶地板虽然不至于摔得他磕破皮，但也足够疼了。他看着镜头里的自己脖子上清晰的几个吻痕和牙印，控制不住地颤抖起来，捂着嘴任由眼泪悄无声息地落了一地。明明自己看起来惨不忍睹，但偏偏想不起来关于昨晚的任何事情，他现在只恨自己昨晚为什么没有直接拒绝组里说要去酒吧喝第二轮的提议。

残酷的现实并没有给陆东植多少缓冲的时间，不远处传来汽车发动的声音，他手脚并用从地上爬起来，下意识地朝墙边靠，把自己变成一只面壁的鸵鸟，拿袖子抹掉眼泪。

让陆东植没想到的是那辆车开到他身后便停了下来，随后从车上下来一个人向他走去。他感到非常紧张，现在的他完全没有任何与人交流的欲望，但身后朝他走来的这个人——听脚步声应该是个男人——明显是冲着自己来的。他努力调整呼吸，尽量让自己看上去不那么紧张，同时心虚地缩了缩脖子。

“这位先生，请问……你在这里做什么？”

开口说话的男人很有礼貌，声音在安静空旷的停车场里更显低沉，但对方语气中的戒备却也更加明显。陆东植逃避着不想和对方多做接触，硬着头皮继续面壁，至于对方的问题他也答不上来，他根本不知道自己现在在哪，又为什么在这。

“这位先生，你是怎么进来的？是这里的员工吗？能给我看一下你的员工证吗？”

“额，咳咳，我，那个……？！”

“如果拿不出证明的话，麻烦跟我去一趟保安室。”

“不！不是的，我不是什么可疑人物，我……徐理事……？”

刚才陆东植突然被对方抓住手臂，对方还说要把他带去保安室，吓得陆东植赶紧回头解释，却没想到眼前站着的不是别人，正是自己就职的大韩证券的理事徐仁宇。陆东植看着突然出现的上司整个人都有些懵，而徐仁宇也疑惑地看着他。

“您为什么在这……？”

“你是谁？”

两人同时开口，陆东植不知所措地开始做自我介绍，边说边低头去翻自己的公文包，想把自己的胸牌找出来自证，却在把胸牌拿出公文包的前一秒又重新塞了回去。他不敢抬头，嚅嗫着说：“对、对不起，我今天好像没带胸牌……但我真的是这里的员工，徐理事请您相信我……”

无力的辩白连陆东植自己听了都觉得可疑，但徐仁宇似乎真的放下了戒心，再开口时语气里甚至带着笑意，“我知道资产运营三组，是我弟弟徐常务管理的组。你……我直接叫你东植吧，东植是开车来上班的吗？”

“诶？不是……”

“哦……那怎么会来停车场？”徐仁宇抬手看了一眼腕表上的时间，“现在距离上班还早，东植很勤快。”

“这里是大韩证券的地下停车场吗？！”

“是啊，东植你……”徐仁宇打量了一眼陆东植，见对方一脸震惊的样子，也不深究，反而温和地笑着拍了拍陆东植的肩，“别在这站着了，上楼吧。”

跟着徐仁宇走进电梯的过程中，陆东植始终浑浑噩噩的，他昨晚最后的记忆停留在和组员们在酒吧里喝酒，确切地说是在大家的起哄下他被迫一杯接一杯地灌自己酒，就算是现在回想起来，酒吧里吵闹的音乐声仍然让他觉得脑仁疼。可是自己怎么会在公司的停车场醒来？还有自己身上的这些痕迹和刚才在胸牌里看到的……他有些崩溃，举起双手用力敲了两下自己的脑袋，不料却引起了走在他前面的徐仁宇的注意。

“怎么了东植，头疼吗？”

“啊，没有，您不用担心。”

正巧这时电梯门打开，陆东植对徐仁宇做了一个“请”的手势，随后跟着对方走进电梯。帮对方按好电梯楼层，他站在靠近电梯按钮的角落抬头看电子屏幕上的楼层一层层升高，看着看着突然想起了什么似的猛地低头缩了缩脖子。

他打赌在他刚才缩脖子的时候站在他身后的徐仁宇肯定笑了，虽然很轻，但电梯里这么安静，他全听见了！陆东植闭了闭眼，想死的心都有了，他僵着身子装死，做好了一会电梯门一开就逃跑的准备。

“东植昨晚去喝酒了吗？看上去度过了一个美好的夜晚。”

“什么？！不是，我这个是……不是我……”

徐仁宇的突然出声和说出的话都令陆东植惊慌，他下意识捂住自己的脖子转头和徐仁宇对上视线，意识到了自己的此地无银三百两，但又不知道如何解释，也没法解释。他支支吾吾地看着冲他笑得暧昧的徐仁宇，只觉得脸上像火烧，心里又委屈得不行。

“我开玩笑而已，东植别紧张，况且这个年纪在外面玩玩也很正常。不过……”徐仁宇抬头看了一眼楼层显示，接着道：“还是要注意身体，你看起来精神很差，如果身体不舒服可以向公司请假。”

“……好，谢谢徐理事。”

徐仁宇点了点头，两人之间再无对话，直到陆东植走出电梯回身向他鞠躬告辞，他才重新开口道：“东植你去一趟洗手间吧，裤子后面好像沾了点东西。”

其实就算徐仁宇不说，陆东植也是准备第一时间去洗手间再检查一下自己的身体状况的。从他醒来时起，下体的违和感就令他在意。他穿过空无一人的办公室走到自己的工位上，放下紧紧拎了一路的公文包，拿出包里的胸牌藏进裤兜，径直向洗手间走去。

虽然距离上班时间还早，但他还是锁上了洗手间的门，又走到洗手间最里面的那间隔间把门反锁，才把胸牌从口袋里拿出来。

刚才在停车场里匆匆一瞥时他就惊出了一身冷汗，现在看着手中的胸牌，他更是大脑一片空白。他的胸牌卡套里不知被谁塞入了几个已经使用过的安全套，卡套空间不多，挤成一堆的安全套明显是被恶意强行塞进去的，里面残留的精液甚至都被挤得沾在了自己的照片上。

无人的狭窄空间给了陆东植一些安全感，从刚才起一直紧绷着的神经一旦放松下来，他便再也控制不住自己的情绪。他跌坐在马桶上用颤抖的手去掏卡套里的安全套，泪水一遍遍模糊着他的视线，他掏了几下没掏出来，才意识到自己应该先把员工证从卡套里抽出来。

从卡套里倒出来的安全套一共有四个，他不敢去想这些东西是自己用的还是被用在自己身上的，但崩溃的情绪却暴露出他心中早就有了答案。他想起身去洗手池边把自己的员工证冲洗干净，站了两下居然没站起来，重新跌回马桶上时下体又传来了那股违和感。抱着些自暴自弃的心态，他解开皮带拉下裤子拉链，然后发出了一声带着重重鼻音的“嗯？”。

自己的下体看起来比平时大，但这不可能，自己根本没有勃起，为什么……一股莫名的恐慌袭上心头，陆东植咽了口口水，伸手撩起内裤向里看去，顿时瞠目结舌——他居然被人戴上了贞操锁。

太过分了，这东西自己要怎么解开？！怎么……怎么能做出这种事情……陆东植在心里痛骂那个对自己做出这种恶作剧的人，接着又想起徐仁宇对他说的话，伸手摸了一下自己的屁股，摸到一手粘腻。他扶着墙起身脱下自己的内裤，内裤上还未干透的乳白色浓稠液体刺痛着他的神经。

现在已经没有办法再逃避了，陆东植看着自己被上锁的分身、一塌糊涂的内裤，还有同样遍布下体的吻痕，终于接受了自己昨晚在喝醉之后被人侵犯了的残酷现实。

他感到头晕目眩，手脚冰凉，连续的刺激让他变得有些麻木。他默默拿卫生纸擦掉内裤上残留的精液，穿上裤子，整理好自己的衣服，推开隔间的门走到洗手池前冲洗自己的员工证，一边洗一边却像是失去了支撑自己的力气一般慢慢蹲下身子，最后坐在洗手池前的地上抱着膝盖泣不成声，哭声转眼就被“哗哗”的流水声所掩盖。

直到在地上坐得屁股发麻，陆东植才堪堪止住眼泪。他接水洗了把脸，又用冷水敷了一会自己的眼睛，才拿着仍滴着水的员工证走出洗手间，从始至终他都不敢去看镜子里的自己。

不知是否该庆幸自己早早地在停车场醒来，陆东植坐在安静的办公室里放空了自己好一会，想着自己下面被戴上的这把锁该怎么办，想着自己是不是要报警，想着自己到底经历了什么才会从大老远的酒吧一条街来到公司的地下停车场……他呆呆地盯着桌上的员工证，这时放在一旁的手机屏幕突然亮了，显示有几条未读消息，短暂的犹豫过后他还是拿起手机打开了聊天软件。

十几条未读消息几乎全都来自于资产运营三组的聊天群，大家发了一些昨天在酒吧里拍的照片和合影，陆东植没有在合影里找到自己，却在某张照片的背景中看到了趴在桌上像是已经喝醉了的自己。他懊恼地抓了几下自己的头发退出群聊界面，看到仅剩的一条未读消息来自一个他从没见过的联系人，昵称是“捕食者”，消息预览显示对方发来了一个视频。

陆东植盯着这个从未见过的联系人，对方的头像是一个鹿头壁挂，一种不好的预感爬上心头，到目前为止所有他想不起来的事情都不是什么好事，这个叫“捕食者”的人该不会是……深吸了一口气，陆东植伸出食指小心翼翼地点了一下“捕食者”的聊天框，然后又屏住呼吸点开了对方发来的那个视频。

视频一开始一片漆黑，似乎是拍摄者还没调好拍摄角度，镜头被什么东西挡住了。陆东植调大了视频音量，视频继续播放，突然镜头里闪过一截白花花的东西，同时传出了一声奇怪的声音。他疑惑地看着视频，随着镜头逐渐拉远，他不禁倒吸一口冷气，一下子把手机摔在了桌上。视频里拍摄的居然是一个男人的屁股，并且还是一个正在被另一个男人侵犯的屁股！

有伤风化的呻吟声不断从视频里流出，陆东植手忙脚乱地抓起手机想要关掉视频，却猝不及防在屏幕中看见了自己的脸。陆东植简直对眼前的一切感到难以置信，原本要关掉视频的动作也因为过于震惊而忘得一干二净。他张着嘴呆呆看着视频里那个发出放荡叫声的男人，看着那张和自己一模一样的脸，眼睛由于短时间内哭了太多次而感到一阵酸涩的刺痛。

“不可能……这不是我……”

他慢慢摇了摇头，然后重复着否认的话语，摇头的速度越来越快。终于，他再也看不下去，几乎是整个身子扑到手机上关掉了那个视频。看着和“捕食者”的聊天界面，愤怒掺杂着害怕和羞耻形成一股强烈的难以言表的情绪霸占了陆东植的身体。手指不受控制地颤抖着，眼前的视线又因为泪水而一片模糊，以至于他在给“捕食者”发消息时打错了好几次字。

“你是谁？！！！”

“为什么要做这种事？？！”

“我要报警！！”

连发了3条消息，陆东植焦虑地咬着手指甲等待对方答复。

收到新消息时的手机震动差点把陆东植的心跳震停，而对方的回复则让他陷入更深的绝望——

“报警的话，这段视频被发到大韩证券的论坛上也没关系吗？”

“你怎么知道我是大韩证券的？”

消息刚一发出去陆东植就瞥到了自己的员工证，他觉得自己好傻，猛地把头埋进手臂里闷闷地拖着调子“啊”了一声，然后又猛地抬头想去撤回那条消息，但对方很快就发来了回复。

“东植难道还没发现你胸牌里的东西吗？那是我送给你的小礼物。”

“什么狗屁礼物！”

“你这个混蛋！！”

“变态！！！”

“陆东植，你是不是忘了自己还有把柄在我手上。注意你的态度。另外，你下面的那把贞操锁不想打开了吗？”

陆东植看着屏幕张口结舌了半天，手指在键盘上划来划去愣是打不出一个字。这个“捕食者”，这个强奸犯，怎么能这样厚颜无耻地威胁自己？他，他……陆东植咬着嘴唇，从放在办公桌角落的纸巾盒里抽了张纸巾擦掉眼泪，擤了擤鼻涕，强打精神重新开始和“捕食者”谈判。

“你现在想怎样？”

“别害怕，不过是想和东植玩个游戏。”

“什么游戏……”

“锁的钥匙我藏在了大韩证券某一层男厕所的马桶水箱里，钥匙很轻，东植试着在它被冲走之前找到它为自己开锁吧？”

“你也是大韩证券的人？！”

“呵呵。或者东植要是能先找到我的话，我也可以亲手帮你开锁。”

陆东植几乎要被气死，他恨不得现在顺着WiFi信号穿到屏幕那头，把这个侵犯了自己又威胁自己现在还作弄自己的男人给掐死，但更气的是他却只能投鼠忌器地把辱骂对方的话打了又删，最后咬牙切齿地问出一句——“公司楼层这么多，能不能缩小一下范围……？”

这一次，对方没有马上给陆东植答复。陆东植捧着手机，每一秒都是煎熬。他不停退出、进入和“捕食者”的聊天界面，过一会又点开对方的个人资料界面但什么有用的信息都没有看到。大概才过了一分多钟，他就忍不住又给对方发消息——

“那个……如果我以前不小心得罪过你，你告诉我，我道歉！”

“你到底想从我这里得到什么？钱？你要多少？”

“我们再好好商量一下，你有什么要求可以提，那个视频请你删掉……”

然而发出去的消息全部石沉大海，对方就像是突然对这场对话丧失了兴趣般再没有回答过陆东植的问题。陆东植有些心慌，他担心自己和对方讨价还价的态度引起了对方的不满，对方会把自己的视频散布出去，而自己不久之后就要迎来社会性死亡。他不敢去想如果事情真的发展到这一步会怎么样，光是想象就让他觉得生无可恋。

确认了一下现在的时间，距离上班还剩不到半个小时，陆东植回头看了一眼男厕所的方向，又最后看了一眼仍旧没有收到“捕食者”回复的聊天界面，然后按灭手机揣进兜里，逼着自己起身开始进行“扫楼”任务。

************

“陆东植，你今天怎么回事？公司付你工资就是让你来偷懒的吗？”

“非常抱歉，孔组长……”

“你再这个样子干脆把办公桌搬去厕所里算了！”

“非常抱歉……我，我可能昨晚吃坏了东西……非常抱歉！”

“你——”

资产三组的组长孔灿锡正在组长办公室里扯着嗓子教训陆东植，声音洪亮得恨不得隔着办公室的门让整层楼的人都能听见。

昨晚资产三组的聚餐上几乎人人都喝多了，今早起来孔灿锡因为宿醉头疼了好久。精神不好心情便也跟着烦躁起来，正巧他来到公司看到陆东植整个上午大部分时间都不见踪影，私人感情便夹杂进了工作中，把那些坏情绪一股脑地发泄在了陆东植身上。

教训得正起劲，门口突然传来一阵敲门声打断了办公室内的对话。不等孔灿锡出声允许外面的人进来，那人便兀自打开了门，似乎敲门只是走个形式而已。孔灿锡见状正欲发作，但话还没出口就变成了殷勤的讪笑，“哎呀徐理事！您怎么来了？”

徐仁宇礼貌地朝孔灿锡笑了笑：“打扰到你们了吗？”

“不会！怎么会！哎陆东植你还杵在这干吗，快出去！”

“好……”陆东植唯唯诺诺地朝不耐烦的孔组长鞠了个躬，转身路过徐仁宇的时候也不敢看对方，低着头朝对方也鞠了个躬，然后弓着身子退出了办公室，小心翼翼地把门带上。

刚在自己的座位上坐下，陆东植就泄气地趴在了桌上。他双手环抱住自己，拿手臂用力压着自己隐隐作痛的胃，思考着一会午休的时候到底是继续去检查厕所，还是干脆放弃希望，下楼买点吃的。

他整个上午无心工作，每过一段时间就坐不住想往厕所跑，所以孔组长的责骂他听在耳朵里也不觉得十分冤枉，只是自己身上发生了这种称得上悲惨的遭遇，无处发泄又无人倾诉，他的心情还是跌到了谷底。

短短一个上午，陆东植只来得及调查了共计5层楼的男厕所，其中包括了资产三组所在的楼层，而去掉顶楼的天台，大韩证券共有27层。调查时遇到的阻碍比陆东植想象中的要多得多，一旦厕所里有人，他就只能缩在隔间里等外面的人走了再进到下一个隔间查看马桶水箱。一边要保证自己的行为不引起别人的怀疑，一边又要分出时间兼顾工作，应付邮箱里源源不断涌入的新邮件，“狼狈”已经不足以形容陆东植的这个上午了。

饥饿感和此刻陆东植正承受着的巨大压力通过胃疼的形式反映出来，早上体会过的那种反胃感涌了上来，陆东植下意识要往厕所跑，但想起自己刚被孔组长训了一顿，现在徐理事也在组长办公室，要是一会孔组长送徐理事出来的时候又看见自己不在座位上就惨了……

陆东植咬了咬牙，用力眨了几下眼睛，听见组长办公室传来开门声和孔灿锡透着露骨讨好的赔笑声，急忙撑起身子跟着身边的几个组员一起站起来目送徐仁宇离开。他起身的动作太急，一时间有些头晕，用手撑了一下桌子。恍惚中他似乎看见徐仁宇朝他看了一眼，脸上带着今早初见时的温和微笑和一丝……担忧？陆东植随即晃了晃脑袋否认了自己可笑的想法，今天发生的一系列事情让他变得有些敏感，一点点的风吹草动都能左右他的心绪。

他重新坐回椅子上叹了口气想要暂时休息一下，不料手机却在这时突然震动起来，亮起的屏幕上显示有一条来自“捕食者”的新消息。陆东植整颗心都被吊了起来，他一把捞起手机刚要解锁就听孔灿锡又在喊他进办公室。

他看了看手机，又看了看站在组长办公室门口的孔灿锡，内心有一万个不愿意，但还是捏着手机进了组长办公室。

“咳咳、陆东植，你……身体不舒服吗？”

“诶？”刚一进门，陆东植就被孔灿锡突然的关心给问懵了。

“那个……你和徐理事很熟吗？”

“诶？”

“诶什么诶！刚才徐理事特意关照说你看起来脸色很差，你……”孔灿锡盯着陆东植的脸左右看了看，看得陆东植心虚地缩了缩脖子，“这么看起来好像是脸色挺差的，怎么样？要请假吗？”

“啊……不用！目前还不用……谢谢孔组长。”

“哦……”孔灿锡若有所思地看着陆东植，想起刚才徐理事直接亲切地叫陆东植的名字，不禁在眼前的陆东植身上感到了一丝神秘。他点了点头，朝陆东植挥挥手，“你要是之后觉得身体不舒服直接向我请假就行。去忙吧。”

从组长办公室走出来，陆东植一时间都忘了去看“捕食者”发来的消息，他还在消化刚才孔灿锡说的话。陆东植和徐仁宇真的不熟，只是因为对方是大韩证券的理事，所以他知道对方长什么样，但今天早上是他们第一次说上话。

虽然对徐仁宇的传言有所耳闻，虽然那些传言多半都是赞扬，但陆东植本能地对上级抱有敬而远之的想法，这其中有他的性格使然，也有工作上的原因使然。不管徐仁宇被传得多么平易近人，堂堂一个理事也不是随便什么时候都能见到的，像在资产三组这样的小部门里，能有机会和上级们打交道的也就是孔组长了，而陆东植这样的底层员工一没有机会和上级打交道，二也不想和上级打交道。

只是如果徐理事真的和孔组长说了关照自己的话，那……这就是自己今天收到的唯一一份关心。陆东植回想起和徐仁宇的那个对视，不禁有些感动，再回想起早上和对方的对话，那时候他太紧张了没在意，现在想来当时徐仁宇就已经表达了对他的关心。想到这里，陆东植更是觉得徐仁宇简直是个天大的好人。

手中捏着的手机似乎变得不再那么烫手了，陆东植做了两次深呼吸尽量让自己冷静下来，虽然还是偷偷摸摸的，但他点开聊天窗口的动作明显比之前几次要镇定不少。

“向上。”

这简单的两个字就是“捕食者”时隔几个小时后发来的全部内容。陆东植又重新看了一遍和对方的聊天记录，认定这应该是对方对于自己“缩小楼层范围”的回复。

向上？从哪层楼开始向上找？陆东植看着这两个字思索了一会，决定剑走偏锋，从顶楼开始向下一层层找，等找到了钥匙，他相信“捕食者”一定会再联系他，到时候他就要想办法套出有关对方身份的线索，把这个混蛋给揪出来绳之以法！而现在，他探头看了一眼组长办公室，办公室的百叶窗半拉着，孔灿锡被电脑挡住了视线不太容易看见他。他决定速战速决下楼买个三明治喂饱自己，补充体力，为之后可能会迎来的风波做准备。

************

截止到目前为止一无所获。陆东植垂头丧气地推开25楼男厕所的门，按照惯例确认了一下里面有没有人，然后开始一个一个检查隔间里的马桶水箱。心里有一个声音叫他放弃，可能真的被“捕食者”那个乌鸦嘴说中，钥匙过了一个上午已经被冲走了；心里又有一个声音叫他不要放弃，不能让“捕食者”看了笑话。

无非是把贞操锁，去医院就能想办法取下来，除了丢脸他还能损失什么呢？但陆东植知道事情没有这么简单，对方既然拍了自己的视频，那光是打开这把锁并不能解决问题，他需要知道“捕食者”威胁自己的目的到底是什么，需要知道到底是谁在威胁自己。但所有这些陆东植想要知道的真相都还被浓雾笼罩着，他无从下手，毫无头绪，有心去和“捕食者”周旋但手上却没有任何有用的筹码。

搜完了这一层的厕所，仍旧一无所获。陆东植烦躁地摔上最后一间隔间的门刚想转身，余光却见厕所门口站着一个黑影。身体先于大脑做出了反应，他被吓得向后小跳了一步靠在墙上，头皮都在发麻。

“东植？”

“徐、徐理事？您怎么……您已经吃过午饭了吗？”

“还没有，正准备去吃。东植呢？”徐仁宇背手站在厕所门口盯着陆东植，嘴角带笑，语气轻快。

“我刚才吃过了。”

“难怪，东植的脸色看起来比早上好了不少。”徐仁宇抬腿走进厕所，来到洗手池边打开水龙头开始洗手，同时好奇地问陆东植：“东植怎么会来这层上厕所？”

“啊……我……”

徐仁宇的突然出现在陆东植的意料之外，正是因为知道这一层是理事办公室所在的楼层，陆东植在来之前特意去理事办公室门口打探过一番。办公室外，理事秘书不在座位上，应该是已经出去吃午饭了，他又蹑手蹑脚地把耳朵贴在理事办公室门口听了一会，确认里面没人，这才安心地进了男厕所，没想到现在直接撞见了徐仁宇，一时间他支支吾吾不知道该编什么借口好。

徐仁宇偏头扫了一眼陆东植，笑意更浓，“今天我似乎和东植特别有缘呢，已经遇见过好几次了。我刚才在门口看见东植似乎心情不好，是遇到什么麻烦了吗？”

徐仁宇的关心令陆东植有些动摇，他确实是遇到了不知该如何解决的大麻烦，可是他真的能告诉徐仁宇，向徐仁宇求助吗？虽然徐仁宇是个好人，但这种丑事他真的可以去麻烦对方吗？对方又有什么义务来帮助他呢？他甚至都不归徐仁宇管……陆东植纠结地低着头揉弄自己的西装外套下摆，听见徐仁宇已经关掉了水龙头，抽了几张纸巾正擦着手。

“看东植的样子，是真的遇到了什么麻烦吧？如果愿意的话，东植可以和我说说，说不定我能帮上忙。”

陆东植听见徐仁宇皮鞋踩在瓷砖上的脚步声朝自己靠近，“哒哒”声回荡在安静的厕所里，声声催促着他赶快做出决定。他感到紧张，攥紧了自己的西装下摆，迟疑着开口：“徐理事……其实我……我，昨天……”

即将要吐露的真相勾起了陆东植今早看视频时的记忆，身体控制不住地开始发抖，眼睛也再一次酸涩得发疼。他抿起嘴，想等自己的情绪稍微平复些后再继续，却突然听见徐仁宇低沉的嗓音在他头顶响起：“东植昨天怎么了？”

陆东植闻声抬头，不知何时徐仁宇已经走近到他的面前，仍旧带着温和的笑容和关心的神色看着他。再开口时陆东植红彤彤的眼睛里已经噙满了泪水，“我，昨晚……昨晚……被……”

“被？”

“………………被灌酒灌得有些多，所以今天精神不好，谢谢您的关心，您不用在意。”

陆东植结巴了半天突然抬手抹掉自己的眼泪，对徐仁宇深深鞠了一躬。到了嘴边却怎么也说不出口的“强奸”二字被他彻底咽了回去，他吸了吸鼻子对徐仁宇挤出一个笑容，然后想要绕过徐仁宇跑出厕所。他不想让徐仁宇知道自己身上发生了什么肮脏的事情，他现在只想逃得越远越好。

可是还没走出两步，陆东植就被徐仁宇抓住手臂拽回身前，身体由于惯性磕在了墙上。他闷哼一声，背上的疼痛加上全身本就有的酸痛一下子让他有些脱力。他完全没反应过来发生了什么，只是呆呆看着仍然笑得温和的徐仁宇凑近他，低头看着他说：“我不是说了我能帮到东植吗？东植得和我说实话才行啊。”

“徐、徐理事？”

前一秒陆东植还从徐仁宇身上感受到了来自上级温暖的关怀，后一秒对方却像是变了一个人一样连笑容都失去了温度。陆东植不明白徐仁宇为什么会突然这样粗暴地对待自己，他听对方拆穿了自己在说谎，还以为对方只是对自己有所隐瞒的态度感到不快。

陆东植原本想解释自己并没有不尊重对方的意思，但徐仁宇的行为却让他感到越来越诡异。徐仁宇顺着陆东植的手臂一路轻抚，最后将手掌贴在陆东植的右胸口。所有被徐仁宇隔着衣服抚摸过的地方都起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，陆东植只觉得整个厕所都变得凉飕飕的。他疑惑地开口又叫了一声“徐理事”，同时抬手轻轻拽了拽徐仁宇的袖口。

徐仁宇看着自己手掌贴着的位置，脸上的笑容越扯越大。手指动了动，他感受着陆东植隔着薄薄一层衬衫传来的体温柔声道：“东植昨晚被咬的地方现在还觉得疼吗？”说到最后一个字时，徐仁宇抬眼用视线将陆东植钉在墙上，不愿意放过对方一丝一毫的表情变化，同时从西裤口袋里掏出一把精致的银色小钥匙在陆东植面前晃了晃。

陆东植实在是太有趣了，徐仁宇想，不管是对方瞪着眼睛难以接受真相的样子，还是对方扑簌簌往下不停掉眼泪的样子都太有趣了。徐仁宇手掌下的胸膛开始剧烈起伏，陆东植先是想把徐仁宇的手从自己胸口上拽下来，但徐仁宇用力压着那个最深的咬痕的位置，并且不断加大力度。

陆东植吃痛急促地“啊”了一声，拍打了两下徐仁宇的手，最后改为直接一手抓着徐仁宇的手腕，一手揪住徐仁宇的银灰色西装领子。他恶狠狠地瞪着徐仁宇，所有伤心的、愤怒的情绪都揉进了他的眼睛里，然后又碎成大颗大颗的泪珠滚落。他问徐仁宇：“为什么这样对我？伤害我对你有什么好处？！”

徐仁宇答：“我没有伤害东植，东植昨晚也很尽兴。”

“你放屁！！”

“东植不是已经看过那个视频了吗？不尽兴吗？”

“你！你别以为你是理事我就怕你，我要去报警，我要——”

“东植还是应该要觉得害怕的，事情闹大了身败名裂的只会是东植。你可能还没想清楚，这种丑闻大韩证券不会放任不管，我们可以准备出无数种说辞来让这件事情翻篇，但东植你的色情视频可能会一直在网络上流传下去了。东植长得这么漂亮，视频的点击量和播放量一定会很高吧。”

“徐仁宇！”

“嘘——”徐仁宇竖起一根手指压在陆东植嘴唇上，然后又伸手去玩陆东植的蓝白条纹领带，“乖一点，东植，不要和我闹脾气。”

“你到底……想要我怎么样……”被欺骗、被耍得团团转的残酷真相让陆东植哭得说话都断断续续。他想起自己的那些自作多情，心脏就像是被人狠狠揉捏着般抽痛。

陆东植哭着，徐仁宇却笑着。徐仁宇一直笑着，一直用那种温和的笑容对陆东植笑着，“东植说有什么要求我都可以提。”他放开陆东植的领带转而去解对方的皮带，被慌张的陆东植一把拽住。他反手握住陆东植的手，拉到自己脸侧在对方手背上轻轻啄吻，“呵呵，东植不愿意让我脱那就自己脱吧。”

陆东植死死抿着嘴，稍显圆润的下巴微微颤抖。他看得出徐仁宇不是在开玩笑，对方眼睛里闪着的光让他觉得疯狂，觉得害怕。他颤巍巍伸手去解自己的皮带，垂着眼睛不敢和徐仁宇对视，恐惧让他出了不少冷汗，羞耻又让他红了脸。徐仁宇一直握着他的右手，这使得他只能用左手来完成脱裤子的全部动作，漫长又煎熬。

陆东植也丢掉过尊严去求徐仁宇，说：“徐理事，能不能不要在这里做……这里万一有人经过……”

“东植不喜欢被人看见吗？可是昨天拍视频的时候是东植最敏感的时候，叫得也最淫荡，如果是在这里做的话东植的反应应该会很令我满意。”

这不是陆东植想要的结果，于是他便学乖了，哭着摇头，沉默不语，任由徐仁宇把玩着他戴着透明贞操锁的分身，裤子连同内裤一起垮垮地掉在脚背上。

徐仁宇揉了揉陆东植松软的卷发，又摸了摸陆东植泪湿的脸颊，轻声细语就像是在哄着自己的情人一般：“东植别害怕，我不准备现在在这里操你。”他含住陆东植的耳垂，听见对方颤抖的一声呜咽，笑起来时喷出的湿热气息把陆东植的耳朵染成滴血的红，“今晚八点，来我办公室。”

【陆东植的场合·完】

一些不知所云：

1\. 徐仁宇你好变态啊

2\. 晚八点应该会发生一场雌堕吧

3\. 徐仁宇从一个普通的脾气暴躁男变成色情狂一定都是因为陆东植太可爱了吧


	3. 醉生（完）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本篇为捡尸系列的结局，虽然已经和捡尸要素没什么关系了……  
> 雌堕文学，毫无疑问的R18。  
> 请注意雌堕文学大多伴随着黄暴的OOC，同时本文涉及少许暴力、调教、道具play、dirty talk、不完全人格丧失。  
> 请酌情观看，及时止损。  
> 谢谢（鞠躬）
> 
> dbq我是一个lsp，我性癖瞎几把怪还觉得自己结局很甜（理不直气也壮）

耳边隐约传来哭声，陆东植左右看了看，确认这里除了自己再无他人，于是觉得奇怪。难道这哭声是自己发出的？他抬手摸了摸自己的脸颊，“啊”了一声。原来自己在哭。他扯出一个苦笑，没有对流下的眼泪和流泪的自己采取任何措施，只是继续看着远处的夜景。

夜深了，夜很安静。城市的灯光再繁华也是无声的，而路上偶尔传来的几声汽车鸣笛则将夜衬得更加安静。夜风也是安静的，柔和地一遍遍吹干陆东植脸上的泪水，只留泪痕和那些无法被吹散的思绪。

是从什么时候开始的呢？陆东植开始习惯流泪，习惯到感觉不到眼泪，眼睛也不会像以前那样流泪多了便觉得疼。也许还是疼的吧，只是这种疼痛的感觉被习惯了而已。徐仁宇说，他哭起来很漂亮，便总是喜欢惹哭他。因为徐仁宇说，他哭起来很漂亮，他便放任自己在徐仁宇面前流泪。他觉得自己多半是抱着讨好对方的心思的，他觉得这样的自己实在下贱，眼泪就更加止不住。可是只有他这样，徐仁宇才会温柔地哄他、吻他、拥抱他，他才能骗自己说徐仁宇口中的喜欢他是真的，他并不仅仅是徐仁宇发泄欲望的玩具。

是真的吗？陆东植问自己，是真的吗？

陆东植晃着双脚，感受着夜风，感受着深夜，安静地看着远处的夜景。无声的灯光也有许多不同，比如万千规矩的暖黄色光晕中，那一片以活泼的频率闪烁着的五彩斑斓的光影。

对了，就是那里。

是从那里开始的，那条酒吧街。

是从那个时候开始的，三个月前自己烂醉的那个夜晚。

陆东植开始发抖，可能是冷了吧，他便裹紧了自己的西装外套。可是他还是在发抖，不可控的、一种几乎源自本能的颤抖。因为什么呢？害怕吗？事到如今，陆东植觉得自己甚至连死亡都不害怕，还能害怕什么呢。他脑子里突地闪过一些画面，于是很快便找到了答案，令他羞于启齿的答案。

当初，烂醉的陆东植完全不记得自己到底是怎么和徐仁宇扯上关系的，但徐仁宇全都记下来了。徐仁宇不止一次拉着他看他被捡尸那晚的视频，好多段视频。视频中他不堪入耳的浪叫、迎合的媚态，徐仁宇要求他看这些。到后来视频的数量越来越多，几乎每一次做爱，徐仁宇都会拍上那么一两段。徐仁宇要求他看这些，徐仁宇伏在看着视频的他耳边说：“看，东植多享受，东植是自愿的，东植可真淫荡。”

视频外的喘息声和视频里的喘息声融在一起，陆东植有时会想，徐仁宇说的或许是真的。

陆东植的身体开始变得奇怪，仔细想来，最初他身体开始出现变化的时候，就是会这样控制不住地颤抖。而颤抖是有理由的。从他和徐仁宇纠缠不清开始，一切的理由就都变成徐仁宇。最严重的时候，徐仁宇甚至只是站在他面前和他说话，距离不用太近，他的身体就会自动起反应。如果徐仁宇这时候把手搭在他的腰间，那他几乎就要站不住脚。后穴传来的空虚感让他渴求徐仁宇的插入，但残存的理智和自我用羞耻感鞭挞着他，于是哭泣便也成为他无法自控的事情。可是徐仁宇呢？徐仁宇看着这样的他，会温和地笑着贴在他耳边说：“东植越来越像一条随处发情的母狗了。不用哭得这么伤心，我很喜欢这样的东植。”

“我很喜欢东植。”

濡湿的内裤贴着皮肉的感觉很不好，但不知从何时起，只要和徐仁宇在一起，任何因素都会成为让他变得更加敏感和欲求不满的原因。陆东植在近乎自毁般的情欲中翻滚，他被徐仁宇压在身下，感受到后穴空虚感的消失，他想徐仁宇很喜欢自己，他问自己，他要不要相信徐仁宇呢？好辛苦，胸腔中有永远难以适应的隐隐作痛，如果选择相信是不是就能轻松一点？

陆东植变得能够主动开口求徐仁宇操他，当然一开始的时候，是徐仁宇要求陆东植必须开这个口的。徐仁宇那温和的笑容任谁看了都会夸一句好看，但是陆东植却怕得要死。徐仁宇这样一笑，陆东植便言听计从了。他仍然记得第一次说出这种污言秽语时的感觉，那时的他跪在徐仁宇办公室的会客沙发上，被要求高高撅起屁股做出欢迎徐仁宇进入的姿势，而光是摆出姿势还不够，徐仁宇还要他说。

“请狠狠地操我吧。”随着这句话被说出口，陆东植听到了一部分自我碎裂的声音。

为什么当时的感觉还如此清晰地刻在记忆之中呢？是因为那是自己记忆中和徐仁宇的第一次吗？陆东植叹了口气，一声绵长的叹息，犹如将死之人在对自己不堪的过往进行忏悔。说起来，自己当初完全不记得在喝醉之后和徐仁宇发生了关系，而徐仁宇似乎对自己的遗忘耿耿于怀。明明那天徐仁宇叫自己八点去办公室找他，但到了之后他又只顾忙工作，把自己晾在一边足足半个小时，还交给自己一个任务——让自己回忆那天晚上发生了些什么……

陆东植记得自己站在徐仁宇的办公桌前战战兢兢，大气也不敢出，只敢憋红了眼睛。徐仁宇没抬头，只是问“东植想起什么来了吗”，陆东植轻声说“没有”，然后便看徐仁宇笑了。

“东植以后还是少喝点酒吧。”——这是来自徐仁宇的关心。

“东植先把裤子脱了吧。”——这是来自徐仁宇的命令。

陆东植觉得眼前的男人一定不正常，他拼命压抑着自己想要夺门而逃的冲动，把手放在了自己的皮带上。他问徐仁宇：“徐理事今晚找我是想做什么呢……”明知故问，但陆东植就是不死心，他想要从徐仁宇身上找到一些动机，得到一些答案，即使那些东西并不能让他心安。

徐仁宇抬起头看向陆东植，心情似乎很愉快，“其实应该是东植有事找我才对，不然东植准备怎么打开那把贞操锁呢？”

“徐理事……”

“顺便，也帮东植回忆一下昨晚发生了什么。”徐仁宇朝陆东植扬了扬下巴，“东植，你的手停了。”

眼泪和裤子一起掉在地上，陆东植双手垂在身侧紧握成拳，指节泛白，在徐仁宇的注视下浑身不自在。徐仁宇起身绕过办公桌朝他走来，玩味的目光缠绕在他下体，令他不由自主地后退，再后退。他不应该这样节节败退，不然就不会差点被茶几绊倒，就不会被徐仁宇伸手扶住，或者说抓住。

“小心一点，东植，万一摔伤了怎么办？”

陆东植有些恍惚地看着徐仁宇微微皱眉的担忧表情，一瞬间甚至有一股向对方道谢的冲动。他被徐仁宇拉进怀里，徐仁宇一手揉着他的屁股，一手捧起他的脸颊。陆东植套着贞操锁的下体被按贴上徐仁宇的大腿根，对方顺势将一条腿抵进他的大腿之间，迫使他只能微微叉开双腿站立。敏感的下体本就被坚硬的塑料束缚着，很难再承受更多的刺激，现在被徐仁宇这样一压，陆东植难受地皱起了眉头。还没等他做出什么反抗的动作，只听徐仁宇问：“东植知道为什么我要给你上锁吗？”

陆东植怎么会知道，只能僵硬地摇头。

“因为昨晚东植一直射个不停，我只能想出这个办法来控制一下。”

“我……我、不可能……”

“东植不是什么都不记得了吗，为什么不相信我说的呢？我为什么要骗东植呢？”

陆东植看徐仁宇冲他笑，笑得太温柔了，这太奇怪了，所以陆东植觉得自己一定是眼花了，毕竟自己满眼都是兜不住的泪水，眼前看见的总是不真切的模糊。

“东植的后面现在很干净了，昨晚我留了不少东西在里面，今天一整天都在担心会不会让东植觉得难受……东植自己去厕所清理过了吗？”

“啊！徐理事，请您等一下！”

徐仁宇最初揉捏陆东植屁股的动作就已经让他如临大敌，现在男人又伸手进他的臀缝抚弄，甚至还直接用手指在穴口戳刺，这让他没法再故作镇定。他按住徐仁宇作乱的那只手，也不知道要采取什么样的反抗才能奏效，慌乱间他无法思考，想到什么便说了出来，只希望徐仁宇不再有进一步的动作。

“徐理事……我不知道您看上了我什么，但如果您只是想找个人玩玩，以您的条件应该能找到很多比我更好的。我……我……我以后可以给您当牛做马！您可不可以放我走？还有那个视频——”

“噗……哈哈哈哈哈——”

徐仁宇突然放开了自己弯下腰大笑起来，这让陆东植一下子懵了。恐惧令他立马闭上了嘴，但无法遏制的委屈却让他的下巴抖个不停。

徐仁宇笑完还有心思安慰陆东植，重新把呆愣着的陆东植抱进怀里，拍拍他的后背，又帮他擦两下眼泪，“唉……我又把东植弄哭了。”徐仁宇脸上的笑意还未褪去，“东植说给我当牛做马都可以，但是却不能做爱吗？果然我们东植可太有趣了。”

“其实东植你完全可以再自信一点，在我眼里东植可是很漂亮很可爱呢。”

“不过比起现在的东植，我更喜欢昨晚的东植。坦率又主动，忠于自己的欲望，没有现在这么多的……”徐仁宇上下打量了一眼陆东植，“可笑又没有意义的羞耻心。”

陆东植呆呆听徐仁宇讲完，对这一番不知是称赞还是表白的话，他完全不知该作何反应，只觉得这一切可笑又荒谬。但眼前徐仁宇坦荡的态度就好像这一切都再正常不过，是他自己小题大做了。再这样继续和徐仁宇共处一室，陆东植觉得自己就快要被从正常世界中撕离出去了。迷茫中陆东植问自己：“我现在该怎么办呢？”

情不自禁问出声的这句话马上就得到了徐仁宇的回应。

“我想再看看昨晚的东植。”

“诶？不是，我刚才、嗯唔……”

唇上突如其来的刺痛和眼前放大了的徐仁宇的眉眼让陆东植“刷”地烧红了脸。他排斥和徐仁宇接吻，更何况这是他自以为的初吻，对象不应该是徐仁宇这个侵犯了自己的男人。曾经怀着美好期待的初吻被徐仁宇略带粗暴的啃咬毁于一旦，陆东植不由自主地挣扎起来，但男人压在他后脑的手掌和另一只在他腰臀四处游走的手使他的挣扎显得徒劳和慌乱。

挣扎中他想开口抗议，却只能发出哼哼唧唧的呜咽。徐仁宇见缝插针将舌头探进他口中开始新一波的掠夺，急得陆东植被不知属于谁的口水给呛着了。他边咳边奋力去推和他紧贴在一起的徐仁宇，后撤的步子却给了徐仁宇彻底压制他的机会。仅仅只是天旋地转的一瞬，陆东植就被徐仁宇绊倒在了身后的真皮沙发上。

黑色真皮冰冷冷地贴上陆东植赤裸的下半身，鸡皮疙瘩起了陆东植满身。徐仁宇的办公室宽敞，足能够体现大韩证券理事的身份，配置的会客沙发躺下一个成年男子绰绰有余，可惜现在仰面朝天的陆东植是不会感到任何宽敞舒适的。

两人倒下的姿势将陆东植置于一个更加尴尬的境地。他微弓着身子咳嗽，同时瞄了一眼自己岔开的双腿和抵在自己命根前的徐仁宇的膝盖。他本想不动声色地往后挪，但可恶的真皮沙发和皮肉的摩擦力格外大，随便挪一挪发出的摩擦声更是扎耳，让他的意图暴露无遗。他无奈地停下来缓气，半侧身子，左肩抵在沙发靠背上，曲起的双腿微微向内收拢，徒劳地欲盖弥彰。

陆东植能感觉到自己心跳如擂鼓，他十分没底气地慢慢抬眼去看徐仁宇，四目相接，徐仁宇仿佛在研究、观察自己的眼神让陆东植快速眨了两下眼后移开了视线。徐仁宇接下来会做什么？这种命运掌握在别人手里的感觉令陆东植手指轻颤，手心冒汗。他用力按着身下的真皮沙发，指甲陷进沙发里恨不得把这价值不菲的真皮戳破。

“呵——”徐仁宇又忍不住笑了。

喉结翻翻，声带振动带出的一声低笑与气声本应是悦耳的，但陆东植只听见了其中刺耳的嘲讽。他猛地转头盯着徐仁宇，压抑了许久的情绪顺着泪水从眼角流下。他第一次有些咬牙切齿道：“我很好笑吗？”

“怎么会。我笑是因为觉得东植很可爱。”

就像是怀着满腔怒气撞进了一团棉花里，陆东植一时间竟不知道怎么继续呛声，毕竟正常情况下如果有人夸他可爱，他大概会道声谢谢。

“放轻松，接下来我们要做的是舒服的事情。”

徐仁宇倾身靠近陆东植，前移的膝盖不知是有意还是无心地顶到陆东植仍戴着枷锁的囊袋。陆东植皱眉轻哼，同时抬手挡在自己和徐仁宇之间阻止对方继续靠近。徐仁宇没花多少力气就将陆东植的双手钳制在他头顶，陆东植脑中瞬间飘过“螳臂当车”四个字。他以为徐仁宇又要吻他，便偏过头使劲把脸往手臂里埋，同时紧紧闭眼抿唇，清俊的小脸都皱成了一团。

暴露出来的柔软侧颈成为了徐仁宇的新目标，他抽掉陆东植歪歪扭扭的领带扔到地上，俯身落下的啃咬和吮吸时轻时重，留下的吻痕和昨晚还未褪去的叠加在一起，让陆东植看起来更加狼藉。陆东植上半身衣着还算整齐，似乎是对此感到不满，徐仁宇撒气般隔着衬衫对着陆东植的锁骨用力咬了一口，咬得陆东植“啊”地轻呼一声，疼得仰起脖子，顾不上再去把脸藏起来。

眼睁睁被徐仁宇猥亵却无法反抗，现在还被徐仁宇这样得寸进尺地咬了一口，本想着干脆装一晚上尸体的陆东植再也忍不下去。他努力往沙发内侧缩了缩，哑着嗓子开口：“徐仁宇，是不是只要我配合你，你就能满足了？”

徐仁宇闻言挑了挑眉，眼带询问。

“……如、如果你能答应我过了今晚就当一切都没发生过，那我……我可以……”

“东植刚才说什么？太轻了我没听见。”

“……我可以和你上床。”

无论怎样都好，陆东植只想尽早结束今晚的这场煎熬，但他话说完好几秒，徐仁宇一点反应也没有。刚才说话的时候他垂着眼睛没好意思看徐仁宇，所以现在也没法观察徐仁宇的表情，没想到对话会陷入这样一场令人心神不宁的沉默。正四处乱瞟无所适从，他的下巴突然被徐仁宇捏住。他被迫和徐仁宇对视，而这一次，他在徐仁宇脸上看到的轻蔑和嘴角弯起的弧度无论如何都不会是因为徐仁宇觉得他可爱了。

也不知徐仁宇盯着陆东植的脸在打量些什么，好一会才“啧”了一声道：“东植总想着和我谈条件……既然如此那我们就好好谈谈。东植想要我当做无事发生，那可得做好心理准备，我不是这么容易能被满足的。”

“……只要徐仁宇你说话算话。”

“嗤——陆东植，我们先从称呼开始做规矩吧。”

“你，想要我叫你什么……”陆东植咽了口口水，他刚才第一次在徐仁宇脸上看见了不耐烦，现在有些忐忑地等徐仁宇回答。

“没什么特别的，像之前那样叫‘徐理事’就行。”徐仁宇俯身盯着陆东植湿漉漉的眼睛，阴恻恻地说：“希望能时刻提醒东植，东植是什么身份，现在在哪，又是在谁身下承欢。啊对了，记得好好用敬语。”

徐仁宇说完有些粗暴地甩开陆东植的下巴，陆东植顺力偏过头，整张脸已经涨得通红。在徐仁宇回答之前，他已经想象出了各种乱七八糟的称呼，为自己做心理准备，没想到还是被徐仁宇打了个措手不及。就像徐仁宇说的，这一过于贴近现实的称呼才是最能刺痛人的。

然而后悔已经晚了，陆东植现在只能抓紧手里唯一的救命稻草，寄希望于今晚之后一切能够清零。耳边传来徐仁宇让自己把衣服脱光的命令，陆东植做了个深呼吸，半撑起身子靠在沙发扶手上，颤颤巍巍地开始解自己的衬衫纽扣。直到把自己剥个精光，他都没抬过头。初秋还不到开暖气的时候，但一丝不挂还是让他逐渐冷得起鸡皮疙瘩，也许也不只是因为冷。手不知道该往哪放，虽然很想遮一遮自己，但陆东植直觉这样的举动会引起从刚才起就沉默地看着自己脱衣服的徐仁宇的不满，他只好把手放在身侧，不自觉地抠着真皮沙发。

“东植，既然说要配合我就再主动一点怎么样？这样傻坐着不动是想要直接干等到天亮吗？”

闻言，陆东植捏了捏拳头，犹犹豫豫地抬头看徐仁宇，眼神闪烁。他嘴巴张张合合两三次才终于憋出一句：“那个……我现在该做什么呢……”

这已经是徐仁宇今晚不知道第几次发出“呵”这样的音节了，每一次陆东植都有本事让他带着不同的情绪发笑。之前他被陆东植的不识抬举搞得有些愠怒，但现在看陆东植这样眨着眼睛可怜兮兮委曲求全的样子，他一下子居然发不出火来。

陆东植不会知道徐仁宇正在经历着怎样的天人交战，他只见对方瞪着自己叹了口气，把他给紧张得口干舌燥。

“我的衣服，脱掉。”

“啊？”

陆东植张着嘴看了看徐仁宇的水色衬衫，深蓝色的领带端正地束在对方被熨烫得挺括的领口。他又抬头看了看徐仁宇板着的脸，最后视线落回衬衫上，露出一副恍然大悟的表情。然而悟归悟，实践起来还是有些难度。他磨磨蹭蹭地起身朝徐仁宇靠近，跪坐在沙发上慢慢朝衬衫伸出手，顿了顿又把手移到领带上。陆东植这辈子都没想过自己有服侍别人脱衣服的一天，还是在自己全裸的情况下。身体有些冷，但整个脖子以上都热得发烫，他不知道自己是怎么帮徐仁宇解开领带，又从衬衫风纪扣一路解到第四颗纽扣的，恍惚中指节蹭到徐仁宇隔着衬衫下温热的身体时，他甚至还有些心悸。

正要去解第五颗纽扣，陆东植手指一僵，他揪着徐仁宇的衬衫，垂眼看向徐仁宇摸上自己大腿的左手，又起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。徐仁宇原本侧靠在沙发背上，现在凑近陆东植的动作让两人看起来像要交换一个温存的拥抱。

陆东植重新开始解徐仁宇的衬衫纽扣，但这一次却不太顺利，解了好几次纽扣都从他手里滑开。他着急起来，想要低头去看那颗不肯让自己如意的纽扣，但徐仁宇正伏在他颈窝轻轻啃咬，他无法低头。对方牙齿磨过皮肉的轻微刺痛，舌头舔过皮肤后留下的湿漉触感，还有耳边不时传来的黏腻水声刺激着他的神经，无奈之下他只能再次揪住徐仁宇的衬衫，缩了缩肩膀小声开口：“徐、徐理事，我看不见了，请您等我脱完再……”

大约是没想到陆东植会有这种要求，徐仁宇的动作也顿了顿。他偏头朝陆东植耳朵吹气，“东植还真好意思和我提要求。”

陆东植缩缩脖子，一声“抱歉”说的轻如蚊蝇。

徐仁宇重新靠回沙发背上，“动作快些，我耐心不多。”

微微噘嘴点头称是，陆东植终于顺利脱掉了徐仁宇的衬衫。他拿着衬衫左右看了看，觉得直接扔地上不太好，正准备把衬衫叠起来就被徐仁宇一把抢了过去。陆东植无辜地看着徐仁宇，被徐仁宇拉起手按在他皮带上，再开口时徐仁宇的语气听起来已是十分不耐：“继续！”

衣衫褪尽，办公室内又陷入安静。陆东植坐在沙发边，拿着徐仁宇脱下来的裤子。由于不想太靠近徐仁宇，他只有半个屁股沾到了沙发，还趁机拿徐仁宇的裤子挡住自己的下体。

徐仁宇觉得好笑，伸手对着陆东植打了个响指，示意对方看他，“看样子东植真的不知道接下来要做什么，难道从小到大没看过黄片吗？”

“什么？！黄、黄片？……没……”

徐仁宇点了点头，就像是给下属布置任务一样自然道：“那东植就从今晚开始学吧，先从为自己扩张学起。”

“扩张？……”

徐仁宇起身走向办公桌，从抽屉里先后拿出一根粉色棒状物体和一支状似牙膏的东西。他用大手单手夹握住两样东西后走回陆东植身边。陆东植看着这一切，大脑有些宕机。

“按摩棒总听说过？”徐仁宇把手里的小号按摩棒同润滑剂一起扔给陆东植，等陆东植手忙脚乱地拿稳后才补上一句：“这两样和你那把贞操锁是一套的。”

闻言，陆东植呼吸一滞。再次想起呼吸时，泪水已然模糊了他的视线。他用力把那些东西扔回给徐仁宇，徐仁宇条件反射伸手去接却没接住。润滑剂打到徐仁宇的腹肌上，弹进沙发的角落；按摩棒则掉在地上，发出两声闷响。

“徐仁宇你欺人太甚！”

“这怎么行呢？东植做事之前要考虑一下自己的处境啊。”徐仁宇弯腰捡起按摩棒，随手打开开关检查了一下，“嗡嗡”声没持续多久便停止了。他把按摩棒扔在沙发上，对着陆东植皮笑肉不笑，“称呼和态度都有问题，这就是东植说的配合？我看要让你吃点苦头才行了。”

“你要做什么？”陆东植的语速明显变快了。

“既然东植说了要配合就得兑现，”徐仁宇捡起先前被扔在地上的深蓝色领带，走向陆东植，“如果没法做到自愿，那非自愿的我也可以接受。”

陆东植不由自主地往后挪，“你别过来……”

他来回快速地扫视了好几遍徐仁宇和自己被扔在地上的衣物，已经在明面上打起退堂鼓。然而逃跑谈何容易，赤裸的他恐怕手指还没沾到衬衫就会被徐仁宇抓住。

仅仅过了这踌躇的几秒，徐仁宇已经站在陆东植面前。

短短一天，徐仁宇却已经让陆东植体会过各种疼痛，但现在这种单纯出自暴力的疼痛还是第一次。不论陆东植反抗与否，徐仁宇的动作与加诸其身的力道都是粗暴的。领带紧紧系在陆东植手腕上，勒得死结之下的细腻皮肤隐隐泛红。陆东植挣扎、推拒、踢打，咒骂声随即被一记响亮的掌掴声打断。他耳朵里明明“嗡嗡”作响，却还是隐约听见徐仁宇警告他“听话”。

并不熟悉的铁锈味在陆东植口腔里弥漫开来，而他却因此更加清晰了自己现在的处境。

听话——如果这是目前唯一能让自己解脱的办法……

陆东植逐渐安静下来，只是啜泣，咬着嘴唇上气不接下气。然而徐仁宇眼下没有怜香惜玉的心情。他看了一眼陆东植，脸上没太多表情，架起陆东植的一条腿，正欲将润滑液抹到陆东植的臀缝中。

陆东植绷紧身子，用失去部分自由的双手捂住嘴。不应被外人触碰的私密处正被徐仁宇微凉的手指揉弄，这令他有些作呕。但捂住嘴并不只是为了抑制反胃感，在徐仁宇触碰他的同时，还有一些别的令陆东植感到害怕的感觉开始在他体内扩散开来。

“嗯？什么啊，东植已经湿了吗？”

不加掩饰的带着讽刺的笑声传进陆东植的耳朵，陆东植闭着眼睛没有回话。

“都这样了还一副贞烈的样子，装纯给谁看？刚才反抗得这么激烈，可是下面却开始出水了，和我说说是什么行为让东植兴奋了？接吻吗？还是说东植喜欢这种？”

话音刚落，徐仁宇便重重在陆东植白花花的臀瓣上落下一巴掌，“啪”地一声直接打得陆东植哭出声来。陆东植是真的不理解为什么自己的身体这样莫名其妙，他摇头哭泣，为徐仁宇施加在自己身上的暴行，也为自己的百口莫辩。

“看来不需要费多大力气就能帮东植想起昨晚的事情了，东植的身体记性倒是不错。”

陆东植尚在尝试理解徐仁宇这句话是什么意思，却只觉徐仁宇的手指在他后穴浅浅戳刺了几下后就离开了，随后便有一根比手指更粗、更冰冷坚硬的东西要往他的后穴里挤。他用被捆住的双手抵着沙发，勉力撑起身子朝下体看去，在看清的瞬间瞪大了眼睛。徐仁宇也在同时抬眼看向他，露齿一笑：“放松。”

粉色的按摩棒在此时没有让陆东植感到一丁点儿可爱，圆润小巧的前端由窄至粗地连接着其后长约10厘米的柱身，前1/3处还有一段微微弯曲，末端带有开关和震动档位调节按钮的手柄正握在徐仁宇手中。这大约已经是对陆东植这个新手来说比较亲切的尺寸了，况且他也不是未经人事的了，但对企图侵入自己体内的异物的排斥让陆东植饱受折磨。穴口的嫩肉紧绞着按摩棒的前端不肯再让这根钝器进入分毫，陆东植的眉头也紧绞着。

自从看见陆东植兀自湿润的小穴后，徐仁宇除了最初抹在他穴口和按摩棒上的润滑液之外，再没帮陆东植做过什么润滑措施。单靠陆东植这点杯水车薪的体液，再加上陆东植不愿配合的抵抗，手中这根按摩棒恐怕是塞不进去的。徐仁宇对此心知肚明，但还是不断使力将按摩棒往陆东植泛红的小穴里捅，直到陆东植松开了紧咬着的下唇轻声痛呼，他才松了力道。

“疼吗？”

陆东植喘着气看向问出这句废话的徐仁宇。

“东植知道让自己不疼的方法。”

“……？！啊！——啊、”

突如其来的震动带着撕裂般的疼痛席卷陆东植的全身，他想要缩起身子但双腿被徐仁宇紧紧抓着，只能用手死死抠住真皮沙发，额头抵在交叠的双手上，腰肢不自觉地扭动着想要摆脱给自己带来痛苦的东西。他大张着嘴，喘息时总会夹杂着几声呻吟。按摩棒进入得不深，徐仁宇虽然坏心眼地打开了震动开关但并没有继续将按摩棒往陆东植体内送。刚开始时的震动对陆东植敏感脆弱的穴口和内壁来说太过刺激，求饶的话几乎没经过任何挣扎便脱口而出：“啊、徐仁宇、停下，不……哈啊？！额嗯……别增加、你……呜——”

“疼……！嗯、啊……错了，我错了，徐、理事，求您……哈啊——”

“东植愿意自己扩张了吗？”

“愿、意，我做……请关、嗯……！关掉……”

双颊早已泪湿一片，陆东植失神地喘着粗气。本就进入得不深的按摩棒停止了震动，缓慢地从陆东植放松下来的小穴中滑出一截，被徐仁宇半路截住重又推了进去。这样的举动无疑激出了陆东植的一声闷哼。

徐仁宇看着眉头紧蹙的陆东植，还对方双腿以自由。可再自由，徐仁宇一个大活人跪立在陆东植腿间，陆东植能摆出的姿势依旧是有限的。徐仁宇捏着按摩棒的手柄，好整以暇地旋转按摩棒，并同时浅浅地抽插着，出入的幅度大约也就毫米之差，而这一动作传达给陆东植的却是清晰的催促意味。

陆东植好不容易撑起身子半靠在沙发上，正欲躬身颤颤巍巍去将那根按摩棒从徐仁宇手中接过来，但徐仁宇却没松手。非但没松手，徐仁宇还用另一只手覆上陆东植被捆在一起的双手，手把手一点点将按摩棒往陆东植小穴里送。

“唔……”陆东植委屈地咬咬下嘴唇。

“放松点东植，别想太多，只需要想怎么能让自己舒服就好。”

徐仁宇在陆东植耳边窃窃私语，含情脉脉，实则不怀好意，手上边发力推着按摩棒，边用手指刮蹭陆东植的手背，像在安抚炸毛的猫咪。猫咪这会还“嗯嗯”叫呢，薄唇轻启，一呼一吸之间努力让自己放松下来。

陆东植眼前雾蒙蒙，脑袋里也雾蒙蒙。最初的痛感消失之后，异物的入侵不知何时变得顺畅起来。徐仁宇在他耳边不时嘀咕几句，搁平时都是些令人不齿的淫秽词句，现在却听得陆东植头脑发昏身体发热。他在徐仁宇的引导下用按摩棒为自己做着“扩张”，意识到对方正引着自己在自己体内寻找着什么。原只有呻吟的办公室内响起轻微水声和徐仁宇表扬的话语：“看来东植学会怎么放松了，倒是省了不少润滑液。”

“呃……徐……理事，扩张、要做多久？“

“……东植只想着早点结束可不行啊，我们才刚刚开始。”

“嗯……可是，难受……别、请别再磨了——啊~？！”

有细微的电流快速窜遍全身，在陆东植的印象中他从未体验过这种感觉。坦诚来说，这感觉太好了。只是就像漂亮的蘑菇大多有毒，这过于容易令人上瘾的快感也带给陆东植莫名恐慌的战栗。不能去追，不能去留恋，否则……

“啊！啊——！停、不要……嗯——~哈啊……”

否则？本能大笑着将残存的理智一脚踢开，失去了对危险的警戒，连恐慌的战栗都会变得甜美。陆东植蜷起脚趾，浑身的肌肉都紧绷起来，肠壁不知受了什么刺激，发了疯似得绞紧体内不安分震动着的按摩棒，却反倒让刺激感变得更加清晰强烈。陆东植不太理解到底发生了什么，他没法思考了，能发出的声音也只有不断重复的“停”和各种单音节的呻吟。

这还不是最糟的。他听徐仁宇重申了一遍自己没资格提要求，在徐仁宇的逼问下回答自己现在很爽，在不可抗拒的快感中起了反应。

这还不是最糟的。他还戴着贞操锁。

快感浓烈鲜明，但无法勃起。贞操锁作为戒欲的工具来说效果实在拔群，充血坚硬起来的分身还未完全胀大就被更为冰冷坚硬的卡环勒住。圆润光滑的卡环带来的是钝痛，但对陆东植敏感的分身来说，痛感不论轻重都能令他瞬间萎掉。可是后穴的刺激又令他源源不断地感受着快感，而快感激起的生理反应无法抑制。如此反复，生生的折磨。

陆东植眼角通红，哭哭啼啼，除了呻吟便只会胡言乱语，净是些求饶的话。也不是没骂过徐仁宇丧尽天良，其结果是徐仁宇调高了按摩棒的震动档位并开始抽插起来。很显然徐仁宇已经找到了他想找的东西，每当按摩棒擦过陆东植肠壁内的某点，酥麻感便令陆东植全身轻颤。陆东植身在极乐之中却总在登顶前一秒被拉入地狱，已经不想再承受了。

“徐理事……啊、徐、理事……嗯……”

“我在听。”

最糟的是，能救自己的只有恶魔。

“求您、呃、开锁……”

“好啊。等东植满足我之后。”

陆东植早就脱力倒在了沙发上，头顶的灯光明晃晃，却驱不散徐仁宇投射在他身上的阴影。口中流出的呻吟如他的意志一样零散破碎，可能还混着些溢出嘴角的口水。一开始，陆东植被分成两半，理智的那半已然仙去，剩下没骨气的那半又被一分为二，一半承受痛苦，一半体味快乐。分身越来越硬，也越来越疼，陆东植小腿肌肉绷得快要痉挛，绷得连自己夹紧着徐仁宇精壮的腰身都不自知。他不知道最终击溃自己的是徐仁宇哪一次的抽插，只是不想再承受了。

“我什么都愿意做。”

话语伴随着哭喊，有什么开始变得不同。

按摩棒被从体内抽走，失去了快感之后痛感便喧宾夺主。体内空荡荡，心里也空荡荡，像有什么东西被徐仁宇一并抽了去。陆东植睁眼，头顶的灯光明晃晃，然后变得黑黢黢。他闭眼，惊讶于自己还能感觉到眼泪汹涌而下时划过脸庞的温度，然后配合着徐仁宇交换唇舌。原来徐仁宇居然也有温度。他任由徐仁宇用温热的手掌拂去自己擦不干的泪水。

“东植，你真美。”

他任由徐仁宇将他翻身，跪趴在一片狼藉的真皮沙发上。

“东植希望我怎么做？”

陆东植睁眼，眼前的沙发也黑黢黢。

“请狠狠地操我吧。”

陆东植没有自己真的说了这句话的实感，也许是因为过于嘶哑的嗓音，也许是因为其他自己来不及想清的一些理由。但无所谓，他已经不想再承受了。没人会责怪他沉溺于灭顶的快乐之中，并且他好像突然拿回了提要求的资格。肉体交缠之中他提的所有要求徐仁宇都欣然接受，但这不够，光满足徐仁宇还不够，他还要满足自己。

撒娇求欢、主动迎合、扭动腰肢……这些事情做起来意外熟练。

“啊……啊、啊、哈啊……徐理、理事，我想射、让我射——啊！……”

“呼……怎么办，要不要听东植的把锁拿掉呢？”

“拿——啊、慢、慢点，受不了，嗯~……”

身后传来低笑，随后是差点将他掀翻的一顿顶操。陆东植的哭腔几乎带上尖叫，徐仁宇却突兀地停下，抽身离开。陆东植才知道原来一直支撑自己跪趴着的不是自己的双腿，而是操弄着自己的徐仁宇，徐仁宇一走，他很快便完全趴了下去。他感觉自己像被泡在水里，起起伏伏，为了不溺死而拼命挣扎，不知何时才能靠岸。脚边的沙发突然凹陷下去，他眯着眼正要去看，徐仁宇已经抓着他的胳膊将他一把捞起。他低头，看见徐仁宇交到他手中的一把银色钥匙——心心念念的那把钥匙——突然热血沸腾起来。但疲倦的身体做不出什么激烈的反应，他只能睁大红彤彤的漂亮眼睛盯着钥匙流眼泪。

徐仁宇在他额头落下一个吻，手指插进他乱哄哄的深栗色卷发中揉了揉他的脑袋。

“不打开吗？”

“……可以打开吗？”

“哎呀，我们东植好乖。”

陆东植小心翼翼征求徐仁宇的意见，不出意外地看见徐仁宇每个神情和动作中透露出的高兴和赞赏。

“那东植再等一下。”

陆东植悄悄握紧手中的银色钥匙，他双手仍不自由，生怕把它弄掉。徐仁宇还是从背后进入他，但他的姿势从跪爬变为直接坐在徐仁宇的肉刃上。陆东植双腿大开，没什么着力点，只好紧紧裹着那根肉刃，在尝试保持平衡失败后全身靠进徐仁宇怀里。徐仁宇在他肩颈流连，暗红的花瓣便片片飘落下来。他又被泡进水里，起起伏伏，比上次更加剧烈。为了呼吸，为了徒劳地缓解快感，他仰头直接靠在了徐仁宇的一侧肩头，下颚到锁骨拉出一条脆弱的直线。徐仁宇伸手摸上导致直线不和谐扭曲起来的喉结，温柔的抚摸像羽毛扫过肌肤，带着不属于陆东植的体温和令他难耐的瘙痒，从敏感的颈项扫到更为敏感的乳首，停留后又向下扫过陆东植泛红的分身周围。

徐仁宇是在安抚自己吗？真要安抚的话倒是希望他可以轻点操。陆东植泪眼朦胧，盯着天花板呆呆地嗯嗯啊啊，突地歪了下脑袋。

徐仁宇咬着陆东植的耳垂厮磨，气息不能说很稳：“东植在想什么？”

“呜……嗯……想、想射……”

“……哈哈，哈哈哈——可以了哦东植，你可以打开了。”

得了徐仁宇首肯，陆东植低下头，捏稳了钥匙才颤颤巍巍去找贞操锁侧面的锁孔。也不知道为什么自己抖个不停，本来身后徐仁宇的操弄就让他重心不稳，他现在这个姿势也根本看不见开在侧面的锁孔，对了半天也没能把钥匙插进锁孔里。这贞操锁的设计八成是让不戴锁的那方来开锁的，徐仁宇明显又在戏弄自己，简直快疯了。

“徐理事，可、不可以停一停……啊、哈啊——啊~……我、或者解开、领带…………！？啊！呜嗯……疼……不、不停，不解了，徐理事……呜——”

又被咬了，自己脖子上还有一块好肉吗？乳头也被重重拧了一下，很难说清两种痛哪个更痛。但很快痛感便消失，留下的只有火辣辣的酥麻。疯了。

“徐理事，求您了……嗯……帮帮我……”

“我们东植真是太可爱了。”

陆东植眼前的一切都突然变为慢速播放，徐仁宇从他手中接过钥匙，开锁的过程无限漫长，有一瞬他几乎害怕徐仁宇要反悔，但好在锁还是打开了。“啪嗒”——陆东植觉得这是他这辈子听过最动听的声音。

“辛苦东植了，东植做得很好，得给一些奖励才行。”

“嗯……嗯……啊~哈啊、啊……徐理事，我觉得好奇怪，啊、哈啊……”

“嗯……东植不是想射吗……“

“是，但是——啊！哈啊——那里，不行——”

“不是不行吧？”

“唔、嗯……嗯~！再……更多……啊、”

“哈啊……东植——”

“哈啊……啊啊——！”

“……东植？”

陆东植没有回答，他说不出话，现在唯一还能做到的事就只有喘息。他等了太久，整整大半个晚上在天堂与地狱间穿梭，灵魂都要被撕裂，高潮后能维持住意识已让他觉得不可思议。另外……总觉得还是有哪里很奇怪……比如徐仁宇的语气。

“东植你……就这么爽吗？无精高潮？真是令我惊讶……”

什么？徐仁宇在说什么？听不懂。眼前映出自己疲软的分身被徐仁宇握在手中悠哉抚摸的景象，陆东植从没这么累过。再多睁一秒眼睛他都觉得自己快瞎了，于是他闭眼，世界都变得黑黢黢。

再之后的事情，陆东植便想不起来了。

再次恢复意识时，他躺在徐仁宇卧室的床上，飘窗外刺眼的阳光快要晃瞎他的眼睛，同时还唤醒了遍布全身以“耻辱”为名的酸痛。

他挣扎着起身，然后重重跌倒在地上，下半身就像是不属于自己一般不听使唤。

大约是他挣扎时闹出的动静惊动了屋子的主人，陆东植听见有人趿拉着拖鞋由远及近走来的脚步声……

“陆东植？你在干什么？快从那里下来！”

身后突然传来与自己记忆中重合的呼唤声，陆东植不堪的回忆突兀地中断了，像是从一场噩梦中惊醒……噩梦吗？自己可没有一丁点儿如释重负的感觉。陆东植耸了耸肩，嘴角浅浅弯起一抹自嘲的弧度。

徐仁宇来了，陆东植想，得抓紧时间了。

在徐仁宇彻底毁掉自己之前，他要先毁掉自己。

陆东植慢慢起身，却还是有些站不稳，就好像夜风突然猛烈起来似的。他脱掉自己的西装外套扔了出去，这换来身后徐仁宇的一声惊呼。

很稀奇，徐仁宇很少表现出这种慌乱和紧张的样子，陆东植印象中的唯一一次，是他在给徐仁宇口交时把徐仁宇吸得没把住精关，射了自己满嘴。陆东植永远不会忘记徐仁宇当时看着自己的表情，只消一眼，他原本就精神的分身便也跟着颤抖着吐了汁。

陆东植看着西装歪歪扭扭地飘下去，他想自己一会从楼顶跳下去的时候一定落得比它快。

“东植，听话，快下来……”

陆东植转头看见徐仁宇朝他走来，便下意识后退。夜风吹得他身形一晃，这让徐仁宇脚下一顿。徐仁宇朝陆东植伸出手，略微弯膝放低了自己的身态，小心翼翼地朝陆东植挪近，同时安抚道：“东植今天是怎么了，突然和我闹脾气，不是说好了下班来办公室找我，我们一起回家吗？”

“我不会跟你回去。”陆东植声音平静，静得像一潭死水，“我们也没有家。”

“东植这么说我可就伤心了，不跟我回家你现在还能回哪呢？如果想回烤肉店看叔叔阿姨，和我说一声就好了，我可以不跟着。总之，东植你有什么话都先从那里下来再说，嗯？”

陆东植轻轻摇头，看徐仁宇似乎离自己近了些，也没想着要发火阻止对方靠近，只是直勾勾地看着徐仁宇。

“我累了。徐仁宇，你要我下来，那你答应放我走吗？”

“东植想去哪里都是东植的自由。”

“别骗我，你是不是以为我不敢跳。”

“东植……”

徐仁宇抬头看陆东植，深夜里微弱的人造光打在那张漂亮的脸上，两道还未干透的泪痕闪出星星点点的白光。徐仁宇慢慢站直身子，还是朝陆东植伸着手，脚下的步子却迈得比之前大了些。他看到陆东植脸上透出防备，在对方有动作之前抢先开口：“东植总是觉得我在骗你……我说东植想去哪里都是东植的自由，只要是东植亲口提的要求，我从来都是会满足的，不是吗？”

“我如果跑了，你就会拿那些视频威胁我！”陆东植心中的一潭死水终于还是起了波澜。他忍不住朝徐仁宇大叫起来：“别在这里装好人了！”

事到如今他恨不得冲上去撕破对方伪善的厚脸皮。

“怎么能说装好人呢，这段时间我对你难道不好吗？”徐仁宇站定在离陆东植两米不到的位置，仰视的角度变得更高，这让他看起来竟然有些虔诚，“至于那些视频，拍的时候东植都是知情的，你并没有反对。”

徐仁宇将原本摊开的手掌摆成“1”的手势阻止想要开口插话的陆东植，继续道：“东植可以跑，随便跑去哪里都行，只要东植最后会回到我身边，那些视频永远不会被除我们之外的第三个人看见。”

“你——你到底为什么……为什么要这样抓着我不放？！”

“我说过很多遍了不是吗。”

“我很喜欢东植。”

新鲜的眼泪顺着先前的泪痕原路流下，平时总爱眨眼的陆东植现在却把眼睛瞪得老大，瞪了许久。徐仁宇看着这样的陆东植，不自觉便微笑起来，还是那副温润如玉的笑容。他重新朝陆东植摊开手，“还要说多少遍东植才能信我呢。我这么喜欢东植，东植就算今天跳下去也没法从我身边逃走。”

“我会跟你一起跳下去，到阴曹地府去追你。”

“徐仁宇你这个疯子……”

也不知陆东植这句话哪里刺激到了徐仁宇，徐仁宇垂下眼睛，咧开嘴哈哈笑了起来。

笑了几声，他重新抬起头道：“要请东植将就一下了。东植你现在的身体好像也离不开我这个疯子了，啊，除非去死……”

“东植你现在是因为忍受不了我才想自杀，还是因为忍受不了现在的自己才想自杀？”

“你闭嘴！我会变成这样还不都是因为你！”

“所以东植你和我在一起就好了，我会负责的。”

“这不对……不应该是这样的啊……”

抽泣声被夜风带向远方，陆东植一点一点弯下腰将双手撑在膝盖上，仿佛已经快要没有力气支撑自己了。

“那你要跳吗？”徐仁宇朝徘徊在崩溃边缘的陆东植张开双臂，静静望着对方，“只要东植开口说想跳，我就陪东植一起跳，因为我很喜欢东植。”

陆东植的哭声短暂地停了停，就像是在进行思考，或是选择。他抬头看了一眼徐仁宇，问：“你真的喜欢我吗？”

徐仁宇答：“当然是真的。”

徐仁宇话音刚落，陆东植就闭上了眼睛。大约也就两三秒的功夫，陆东植有了动作。

他还是跳了，跳进了徐仁宇的怀里。

一落地他就大哭起来，徐仁宇抱着他，拍拍他的背，和他一起坐在地上。

“你真的喜欢我吗？”陆东植呜咽着又问了第二遍。

徐仁宇笑起来，低头亲吻陆东植被风吹乱的卷发，鼻尖是与自己同款的白茶香。

“不管东植问几遍我的答案都是一样的，我很喜欢东植。”

陆东植叹了口气，比夜风还轻。他靠在徐仁宇肩头，伸手抱住徐仁宇的腰，几乎把自己贴在徐仁宇身上。隔着两人的衬衫，陆东植在今夜第一次感觉到温暖。

“我应该也喜欢仁宇。”

“东植现在才发现吗。”

“是吗？是这样啊……”

“东植怎么喘得这么厉害？”

“仁宇，我想要你。”

“现在？在这里？”

“嗯……给我……”

“东植听说过养蛊吗？”徐仁宇看着正在解他皮带的陆东植。陆东植的手有些颤抖，所以他伸手帮了对方一把。

“哈啊……什么？”仅仅只是手上肌肤的相触都让陆东植没能控制住自己的呼吸。

控制不住的又何止是呼吸。他抬头看徐仁宇，他主动靠近还有心思和他闲聊的徐仁宇。

“养得不好说不定会把自己也搭进唔——”

夜深了，夜变得不再那么安静。

【完】

陆东植温馨提示：不要轻易尝试放纵的滋味。


End file.
